One night Cold Night at Hogwarts x
by darkangelcharliex0x
Summary: what happens when draco and harry spend the night together contains slash and Attempted sucide x this story is dedicated to emma who laffed all the way through this and to my partner in crime blondie x
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

* * *

It was a cold night at hogwarts everyone new bout Harry and Draco being an item every one was down to dinner in the great hall expect Harry and Draco they where together in

Harrys dorm on his bed they where both cold so decided to have some fun

Harry said to draco "draco sexy hunny bun im cold" draco replied "il keep you warm suga puff" draco moved closer into Harry and put his hands down his trousers "draco we are a bit young for this aren't we" draco looked into harrys eyes and said " have some fun and a adventure"

Ron was outside the boy dormitory and heard a noise, he pressed his ear against the door and heard to guys moaning he creaked the door open slightly and saw Draco and Harry having sex. Ron ran full speed back to the great hall to find Hermionie sat with Lavender Brown, he was red in the face and trying to catch his breath "whats happened"? Asked Hermionie looking at Ron worried "its Harry and Draco" panted Ron "there having sex in the boys dormitory"! Hermionie jumped from her seat and looked shocked and terrified and said "weve got to tell professor Magonagall". Ron and Hermionie ran to the professors office and knocked on the old oak door "come in" came a voice as they both entered the door the professor was sat there doing some paper work and looked at the two teenagers who were both read and out of breath "what in the name of Merlins beards going on"? She asked Ron and Hermionie "its.. its Draco and Harry Ron saw them having sex in the boys dorm". The professor jumped out of the seat as if it was on fire and asked, " Is this true Weasley"? "Yes professor" said Ron and they all left to go to gryfindoor dormitory

Mean while whilst Ron runs round like a lunatic with Hermionie trying to find professor Magonagall to tell her what he heard.

the heat in the gryfindoor boys dorm is at its hottest

"oh yes Harry keep going"  
"ooo thats right oo just there"

Harry leans into draco and plants another one of his hot wet kisses upon draco's collarbone.  
Harry pulls away from Draco leaving him breathless and lost for words.

" That was amazing Harry warry"

" thats only the beginning dracy poo"

Harry thrusts back into Draco, Draco arching his back and pressing his hips into Harry more. Harry had no idea whether Draco was likening this pleasure but the moans where enough to please Harry.

"This is what I have been dreaming about and now its coming true I can't believe it" Harry thought to himself

"neither can I " says draco  
"dam it can he read my thoughts great just when i thought it couldn't get stranger"

Harry was so close he pulled away, draco making a unhappy face,  
"Harry why did you do that"  
Harry fell onto the bed with his legs open and said  
" my turn now dracy poo"

Draco gave a faint smile and jumped on top of Harry and went under the covers. Harrys face became dreamy and distant his mothers green eyes were full of love something voldemort never had and Harry new exactly what dumblodore meant now voldemort was a virgin. Draco got closer to Harry and he was in they both were so relaxed but there bodies were covered round each other as if they were linked Draco was kissing Harry all over the place and he wondered what his aunt Bellatrix would say "you are no nephew of mine! Shagging my masters enemy get outta my house!" came his aunts screechy voice followed buy a horrible cold laugh from inside Draco's head. As he went further into Harry the doors bursts open

"Shit whose there" whispered Harry  
"Draco Malfoy and Harry potter what in Merlins name are you two doing under there" cried professor mcgonnall.  
Harry pulled down the covers and looked towards the door to find his two best friends looking like ghosts. Hermionie and rons mouth was nearly at the floor.  
"Harry what the hell are you doing" screamed herimone  
"im err well im err sleeping " Harry gave a faint smile.  
" if you and Mr Malfoy are going to keep doing this then we are going to have to send you both to madam pomfrey" said professor  
" why just cause your jealous at us doing what we want cause we love each other" hissed Malfoy  
Harry got out from under the duvet not caring that the fact he was naked and aching down below in front of his friends.  
"Harry put some clothes on" herimone screamed covering her eyes. And Rons

with that they all left to let Harry and Draco dress and be downstairs in the common room in 5 mins

Draco and Harry went into the common to find the professor and Ron and Hermionie all looking pale "were sorry professor" they both said looking down at there feet " this has gone way to far for a apology boys" said professor Magonagall " I am afraid I am going to have to tell your families about this now for one thing you are under aged" Draco had a look of terror on his face " but professor please my aunt will make sure I am disowned il be homeless" professor Magonagall looked at him feeling a bit sorry for him then said " I am sorry but its for your own good" Harry looked at her and said " but professor the Dursleys wont care they would be happier if I was dead" " o sorry mr potter but il be telling the Weasley family as well". When professor Magonagall left the common Harry felt a bit ashamed he couldn't imagine Mrs Weasley face when she found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**contains slash and Attempted sucide not recommended for the light hearted x**

* * *

When they got to the dungeons the slythrins and gryfindoor stopped talking and starred at them both "how could you let us down" said crabbe and goyle "you cant help who you fall in love with" draco said "wait till your family hear about this" said Pansy parkinson. The doors of the dungeon open and Snape stood there and glared at Draco that was something that has never happened before " come in" he snarled all through the lesson snape was glaring at both of Harry and Draco When the bell went for next lesson he said Malfoy a word please

Malfoy stayed behind

" Whats the matter sir"

Snape stared into draco's e for a second nothing mattered to them both there was a look of lust in there e snape leaned in towards draco

" You no Draco everyone knows about you and mr potter"

"And your point"

"Well i have to say i am a teeny bit jealous"

"Your WHAT!!!"

With that snape reached into Draco once more Draco could smell a wisp of butterbeer and mint

The professor smiled and said "thats exactly what Potters mother said"

this time Draco moved in closer to Snape and put his hand down below and started to massage this spot

snape was totally getting turned on by this factor

draco started to kiss snape they moved violently across the room smashing a few bottles until they were on a desk they stripped each off  
snape looked deep into draco's eyes as a sign to say am i ok to go ahead draco nodded

snape took hold of draco's legs and wrapped them round his waist lifting draco up to get him angle

he plummeted into draco

draco obviously letting out a slight girly scream

meanwhile Draco was thinking of Harry the whole time wondering what he was doing now

wonder what he would think if he found out about this. Snape moved in closer to draco pressing deeper and deeper into draco

snape got so out of control they fell of the desk but were still curved around each other as if they were magnetic.

Snape pulled out of draco

"that was fun draco same time tomorrow"  
" em I I err suppose"  
draco got dressed got his things and headed towards the door like a rocket

he ran out of the room crying he couldn't believe he had just had sex with his head of house he was in total shock

"draco omg you ok hunny" Harry cried running towards draco  
draco continued to cry but he felt dirty he was being hugged by Harry in his warm arms and he loved it but he just felt dirty

" im sorry" begged draco  
" sorry for what" Harry asked looking very concerned  
" lets get you back to the common room, then you can tell me what you are so sorry about" Harry said

As they entered the common room Harry helped draco into a chair and started cradling him tears were pouring out of his eyes and was even more paler then usual "whats happened dracy poo"? Asked Harry " its just with everything thats happened the whole school finding out what happened last night its bound to get back to my family its not my parents that im scared of either" Harry looked at draco and ran his hand through his soft blonde hair and said " no matter what happens Draco im always going to be here for you". Draco was on his way back to the slythrins common room and felt a rush of guilt come across him

Harry sat there wondering whether to believe that draco was telling the truth

after all did draco ever tell a lie to Harry I mean he had to other people but never to Harry he trusted Harry right?

draco walked on to the empty corridor walking towards his house common room he had time to think,

what was he going to do ?  
Was Harry going to find out?  
tears started to fill his glistening grey eyes he just couldn't take the whole situation with lying to Harry and having to explain to his aunt and his mum and dad why he's gone around shagging the chosen one.

All of a sudden draco felt a hand come to cup his perky ass in there hand he jumped and looked round only to see snape walk pass winking at draco and headed of towards the common room through the portrait hole.

Draco walked through the portrait hole only to find the common room completely empty he walked over to sit down on the over stuffed black armchair

The next morning Harry went down to the great hall with Ron and Hermionie to catch the morning post somehow he knew what was coming before it even hit him as he sat down at the gryfindoor table Draco was sat at the slythrins table he looked like he had no sleep at all this didn't surprise Harry as he to would be scared if he had a aunt like Bellatrix. A load of hooting came from above and a red letter came on top of harrys post it was a howler from sirus and mrs Weasley he opened it and there voices filled the room HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH A DEATH EATERS SON HOW WOULD YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER FEEL THEY GAVE THERE LIFE FOR YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT. The whole school was laughing at him and draco, draco got one to from his aunt but he left the room before it opened. Harry left the table and found Draco in a corner crying with a letter in his hands Harry went up to comfort him but Draco pushed him away and said "no Harry its over" Harry looked like he was going to cry and he said "why draco I love you" draco slapped Harry and shouted " you don't know how much trouble im in I never want to see you again potter" and he stormed of to the slythrins common room

Harry couldn't believe it this one boy man he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with had just told him they where over

Harry slumped against the stone wall and slid down to the floor  
and put his hands covering his face and felt hot streaming tears fall down his face

it hurt to cry but it hurt more to no that draco was gone  
"WHY, WHY" screamed Harry  
herimone and Ron ran through the entrance hall doors and looked around to find Harry and found him sat crying on the stone floor  
" ahhhwwwww Harry what happened" herimone cried  
" he he sniffs he said it was over"  
with this Harry burst out crying hugging his best friend they sat there for a good while Harry crying and herimone soothing Harry and telling him its going to be ok.

" it's for the best mate" Ron said trying to look upset  
he'd never seen his best mate like this before so he didn't no how to react.  
" Come on Harry let's go up to the gryfindoor tower and we can talk more there" herimone cried  
" oo oo okay" Harry sniffled

On the way up to the gryfindoor common room Hermionie was supporting Harry because he was to upset to walk professor Magonagall came round the corner and looks stunned "whats up with you potter"? She asked "Drac..Draco fin. Finished with me" he said and he burst into hysterics "bloody hell they must of been right in love he's gone made" said Ron Hermionie clotted him round the ear and gave him dagger looks "i think potter should go to the hospital wing and get something to calm him down" said Professor Magonagall. When they reached the hospital wing madam pomfrey gave him a potion to drink but Harry refused to drink it he wanted to feel this hatred he's never felt love for anyone like this before draco was like family to him but they forced it down him and he calmed down Hermionie now spoke and asked what happened "draco got a letter from his aunt but he didn't tell me what it was about and he said it was over and he never wanted to see me again" Harry wanted to cry more but the potion was stopping him he felt like he lost the will power to live whilst Hermionie and Ron glanced at each other worried

Harry looked at his friends faces " wha whats up"  
" Harry have you had a sexual relationship with mr Malfoy by any chance" asked madam pomfrey  
" ye why"  
" Harry did you no that your pregnant"  
" im WHAT!!"  
" Harry your pregnant" repeated herimone  
" but how I'm a boy, wizards can't get pregnant can they" asked Harry  
" well in the wizarding world if you a pure blood you can I'm afraid Harry"  
" oh ok but what am i going to do draco's not here and "  
Harry burst out crying again herimone hugged him for comfort as she thought what the hells Harry going to do now he's weak because of draco and even if he was happy he's like a bunny rabbit humping everything.  
" its best if you to take him back to the common room let him rest awhile"  
" ok madam pomfrey"they both said in unison

as they headed up to the gryfindoor common all three of them were quiet "sugar balls" said Hermionie to the portrait as it opened the common room was empty and all three of them sat down Harry started crying again and Hermionie moved onto the sofa with him and he put his head on her lap and fell asleep room looked at Harry and said "disgusting with Malfoy" Hermionie looked down at Harry and said "it may be disgusting Ronald but everyone does it in some point in life, weve just got to be there to support him" they were quiet for a few more minutes then Ron said " its the kid i feel sorry for imagine avin draco for a dad hopefully it will look like Harry". As the night got darker the common room was light by the fire and three teenagers sleeping on the sofas

Harry woke up to the crackling of the fire his two best friends top to tail asleep on the sofa he looked at them and smiled they looked like such a cute couple Harry however felt like rubbish

like a piece of dirt that no - one cared about he got up with a pain in his stomach something was telling him he didn't belong in this world any more that even though he was sad bout leaving his two best friends behind everyone else hated his guts and all he cared about was draco and he hated him

Harry walked over to the French door opened it as he felt a little hot he looked over at his friends trying not to disturb them

he walked out onto the little balcony and looked over the edge he imagined how he could fly he balanced himself upon the little fence and looked down

wow it was a long way down he said to himself. Well here goes he got ready to jump 1...2...3

"HARRY NOOOOO" screamed herimone running over to the French doors get down from there your going to hurt your self

"what the hell do you think you where doing" herimone cried pulling Harry down back in through the French doors

Ron awoke " WTFs going on Harry what the bloody hell are you doing mate!"

Harry broke down again herimone took him up to the boys dorm so then they could keep an eye on him

she left Ron with Harry and went of to the girls dorm to get some sleep. Harry and Ron soon fell asleep Harry dreamt of draco

" where did i go wrong i lost a friend some where along this bitterness when i stay up with you all night i wish id known how to save a life"

Harry sang in his head

Meanwhile in the slythrins common room Draco was so confused with what happened with Harry and snape he couldn't stop reading the letter his aunt gave him it said How could you Draco after everything i taught you, you are not worthy to be in the family any more your parents are going spare and the dark lord is steaming you better sort your priorities out before you come home. He looked at a picture of Harry he kept in his pocket and whispered "i love you Harry its just to hard to be with each other right now, if you new what i did u would hate me even more now" tears came down his pale face and was dreading going home for Christmas but all he could think about was the night he and Harry last made love and more tears came down his face but then snape came into the slythrins common room.


End file.
